


Petrichor on Sundays

by weak_brooke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sciles, Skittles, i really love them both, scott really loves stiles, stiles really loves the rain, two cute boys lying in bed bein cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak_brooke/pseuds/weak_brooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was raining,” Scott finally offers as an explanation, “when I first knew.” Glancing down, he sees Stiles’ quizzical expression and smiles gently (a look that has become entirely reserved for Stiles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor on Sundays

For the first time in months, it’s raining in Beacon Hills.

Stiles sighs heavily, closing his eyes as he –for once– lets nature do the talking for him. He draws closer into the resonating heat lying beside him, curling his calves around the warm legs brushing against his under the bedsheets. Scott laughs quietly, running his hand up and down Stiles’ back, the gentlest of touches just to reassure Stiles that he’s there.

“Don’t you dare ruin it,” Stiles warns, but there’s no bite to his tone – there never is. He grins crookedly into Scott’s neck and pinches Scott’s right arm. “I swear to all that is holy, I will kick your werewolf ass. It hasn’t rained in months. I’d forgotten what water looked like, Scott _. Water_.” The whining only serves to make the darker-haired boy laugh more, earning him another sharp pinch to the forearm.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Scott presses a soft kiss into Stiles’ unkempt hair, hiding his smile in the brown locks. “It’s just funny,” he states simply, shrugging a bit. Stiles cracks an eye open, raising an eyebrow as he looks up at his boyfriend.

“What is?” he inquires, curiosity piqued, the pitter-patter of the rain momentarily forgotten. Without even giving Scott a chance to respond, he grows impatient, poking Scott in the stomach three times. Scott snorts affectionately, reaching up and grabbing his wrist before lacing their fingers together. He rubs his thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand, humming thoughtfully for a few moments.

Stiles maybe feels his heart swell.

“It was raining,” Scott finally offers as an explanation, “when I first knew.” Glancing down, he sees Stiles’ quizzical expression and smiles gently (a look that has become entirely reserved for Stiles). “It was sophomore year, and we were staying after school to practice lacrosse by ourselves.”

Stiles tilts his head, presses his body closer to Scott’s side. Part of his brain is still calmed by the distant sound of the rain outside, but most of his attention has completely shifted to Scott’s words, Scott’s heartbeat, and Scott’s hand on his back (which has started absentmindedly drawing shapes onto the skin there).

“I hit you with a lacrosse ball, right here,” Scott continues, unlacing his right hand from Stiles’. His palm reaches out, fingertips grazing along Stiles’ exposed collarbone. He presses down with the pad of his pointer finger, emphasizing the spot. “Remember? I’d accidentally used a bit of wolfy-powers or something. You fell down because it hurt so bad, and I’d never felt like a shittier person in my entire life.” He chuckles, pulling away from Stiles a bit to shift his position on the bed. Moving to hover over Stiles, he leans down and brushes his lips against Stiles’ flushed skin.

“All because I’d hit you with a lacrosse ball. And it was raining, remember? Because when you went to stand up, you slipped on the grass and fell back down again. And you were laughing so hard all of a sudden because – because you’re _weird,_ I guess.”

Stiles rolls his eyes overdramatically, blows out a puff of air. “Whatever, dude. I’m the weird one? You  do know that once a month, you sprout an outrageous amount of fur on your face, grow ten inch freakin’ fingernails, howl at–” Scott laughs, loud and hearty this time, covering Stiles’ mouth with the hand that isn’t holding himself up.

“Shut up,” he says, shaking his head a bit. “Anyway, it was raining and you were sitting there in the mud and grass, laughing at god knows what, this huge ass bruise on your shoulder, and – and suddenly I didn’t feel so shitty?” Scott pauses, looking away from Stiles, trying to collect his thoughts a bit. “And I kind of realized how often that had happened. You, I mean, making me feel better in general.”

“Hold on,” Stiles interrupts again, raising both eyebrows this time. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and then moves into a sitting position, Scott doing the same. “You mean you felt happy because you pelted me with a lacrosse –” Again, Scott covers his mouth to silence him.

“What I’m _saying_ ,” Scott rolls his eyes before continuing in a much softer tone, “is that that is the moment I realized I was in love with you.” He drops his hand and his gaze, his cheeks turning the slightest bit redder.

Stiles, by the very grace of god, is completely quiet for a solid ten seconds. Then, still without saying a word, he leans forward and presses his lips to Scott’s. His hazel eyes fall shut, and the only sounds drifting through his ears are Scott’s breathing and the pelting of rain against his bedroom window. Eventually, when the two pull away from each other, Stiles is beaming brighter than Scott has ever seen.

“You are literally –“ Stiles breathes in deeply, his grin settling into a fond one. “–the sappiest dude I know.” He presses his nose into Scott’s neck, compares the beating of Scott’s heart to the rhythmic drip-dripping outside. “And I kind of love you.”

For the first time in months, it’s raining in Beacon Hills. But there are more important things on Stiles’ mind.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm on a writing rampage, this is the second fic i've written today omg. my first sciles ever and i'm not sure how i feel about it?? i wanted to write something fluffy for once lmao.  
> prompts/suggestions/comments would be appreciated greatly!! <3


End file.
